Kick One Shots
by xBlackBeltBeastx
Summary: Just decided to put a whole bunch of Kickin it Kick one-shots! :) Hope you like them all!
1. Laws of Love

**Jack's POV**

This day couldn't possibly be any worse.

And of course I have to think that. Because it just _gets_ worse.

"Hey, hottie!" Amber Jonson says as she walks past me in the hall, making my stomach turn over. She's been hitting on me sense she switched her Multi Media class for P.E., and of course I'm in that same class with her for an elective.

I could almost feel electricity of jealousy run through Kim's hand next to me, mostly because we were holding hands, but this was only a friendly gesture.

"That—" she starts, about to name Amber another name than Amber, but I stop her before she makes a big mistake.

"Hey, she's got ears like a hawk, you'd better not say that anywhere near her, you know"

"I know, I just wish I could punch that—"

"_Kim!_" I warn her, and she flushes with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that…" she seems to regret her outburst. I didn't, though.

"Hey, it's alright, Kimmy," I say, but then _I _regret saying that, because she turns around and slaps me.

"_What have I told you about THAT name?_" Kim says warningly, although she had _already_ slapped me.

"Seriously, it's not like it's a girlfriend, boyfriend nickname, or anything…"

I can see her blush under her curtains of hair, and I let go of her hand. She looks up from her gaze towards the floor, towards my brown eyes, not knowing why I had to let go of her hand.

"People think we're… _Dating_!" I whisper to her, but her gaze doesn't shift.

"You know, I kind of think—"

_BBRRRRRIIINGGG!_

_What was she going to say?_

**Kim's POV**

GREAT! Just great! That's exactly what I needed. A bell to interrupt me, then to have me be separated into two different areas, me going into History, and Jack going to Biology for sixth period. At least we'd be walking home together, until we reach the fork in the road and have to say goodbye 'till tomorrow.

I just hope Jack feels the same way about being separated from me. What _do _I feel? Well, whatever I do, it is best consulted by Grace, my lifesaver, the girl who takes my problems away and fixes them for me. Would I be standing here, in this amazing friendship with Jack, if Grace had not loosened the rope and let me through some loopholes? No matter how much she gossips about boys to me, sends me 50 text messages a day, I'll still love her as my most amazing BFF ever, since I came to Seaford.

Social Studies seems to pass within two minutes, because since the hour my hand got separated from Jack's, that rare moment, we were back to each other, side by side, talking and laughing all the way until the fork in the road.

"See ya, Jack…" I say, brushing my foot in the hot rocks on the side of the sidewalk.

"You seem upset about something. What is it?" He asks kindly, coming back from the corner in the road he was walking to, to his neighborhood.

"Nothing… Why." My voice had no emotion. _How did he know I was upset? He must be a _pretty _good friend to know me _that _well…_

"I'm serious! Kimmy—I mean, Kim," There was a hint of amusement in his voice as he said it. _I'm gonna kill him. If I weren't so upset about Amber._ "You can tell me anything… Right?" his voice was almost uncertain, which was almost NEVER.

"Look, I got to be getting home, my mom's terribly unhappy if I'm—"

"Kim! Why won't you tell me what's up?" his voice was questioning, curious, wanting to know, almost, just _almost _a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Look, Jack, you can't comfort _these_ feelings, alright? It would be too—" I stopped before I regretted what I was going to say. "I'm going home." I say, stomping off, leaving him clueless. I didn't know if I was mad at him. Or angry at myself, for not having the courage. I am a mystery to myself, and there's no surprise there. I'm not good with boys, and let's just leave it at that.

**Jack's POV**

"Dude, that's… Harsh," Jerry says as he stuffs two more falafel balls into his mouth. "Eatin' weawy settwes da nervouf feewifs" he says through a mouthful of falafel.

"Sorry, I don't speak fawafeh which is a mouth full of falafel meaning 'falafel'"

"Wha—?" is all Jerry can manage, before scoffing down the remaining three falafels.

"Never mind, but do you think Kim's mad at _me?_ I mean, she did say, and I quote, 'you can't comfort _tthesse_ feelings'… do you think I did something?—OH! It was the holding hands thing that un-did it all righ—"

"YOU HELD HANDS!?" Jerry says, spitting falafel all over me.

"YEAH! And now, I don't think she'll even want to look my wa—"

"You are so _CLUELESS!_" Jerry accuses me.

"Yeah, like you in History, Math, Science, Socia—" I retort, muttering under my breath, when Jerry interrupts me.

"HEY! Well, I can't say any different… The girls dig it!" he says.

"Yeah, every girl in school is desperate to date you because you're… _Dumb?_ Nice going…" I say, and Jerry doesn't seem to hear my last two words, which I am glad for, because he is the only one I can turn to at the moment, and the only one who would understand. Sort of. I am always uncertain about Jerry with girls.

"So… uh, what am I clueless _about?_" I question, half of me wanting to hear the answer, half of me NOT wanting to.

"That, uh, DUH! Kim's got a crush on you! And you would call that a win, because she's one of the hottest chicks in highsc—"

"_WHAT?_" I must be the dumb one now, because to Jerry this seems like addition to an honors student.

"I may be wrong, but… I'm pretty much always 100% in this subject…" Jerry says confidentaly.

"Uh, you fail _all_ subjects, Jerry, it would be a miracle—"

"Are you questioning my work?!"

"Oh, just shut it already, EVERYTHINGS ALREADY CONFUSING!" and I storm out of Falafel Phills, just like Kim Crawford did to me.

**Kim's POV**

I'm sobbing. Puddles are beneath my feat, tears of desperate need for understanding, tears of jealousy, of Amber, of every girl with no problems. I try to think of ways to stop the flooding of tears, from streams of guilt, sadness, anger, to stop falling down my cheeks and into my arms, on my hands, and in my fingers, holding my phone, just thinking about texting Jack, seemed confusing…

And then there he is, almost swimming before my eyes in a puddle of my tears. But no, that would be a reflection… Then…

I look up, into Jack's face, the perfectly shaped, perfectly cute, perfectly… Kissable… Was I really thinking of kissing Jack? If I were, it was a chaotic thought, a crazy one, a one that might ruin our friendship. Was it worth a try? Would he refuse? Would he be willing, and kiss back? If so, then maybe I would try… but was it really worth it? The lovable crush, the cute boy, my friend, always in my mind, standing before me, ready to comfort me, and I was thinking of crushing our friendship and then building it up again with the Laws of Love. But was I ready? Was I ready to… _Kiss_ Jack Brewer, my crush, and face love right in the face? Or face Jack in the face?

I didn't know what he was doing, he was pulling closer… he brushed back my side bangs, which wasn't needed, because they're _side_ bangs, they're always pushed to the _side_. But I liked the affectionate gesture, and then was the moment that I got lost in his eyes… what everyone says are dark, chocolate brown, to me, are the most dreamiest, and come-and-get-lost-in kind of eyes in the whole world. We could have stared into each other's eyes for infinity. He brushed back all my bangs, and in one swift motion, slid them back through my hair, letting his arms rest on my shoulders. I knew it was the time, and maybe it didn't have to be _my_ decision. I could let my trusting friend take over.

I got lost in his eyes once again, and I put my arms around his neck, and he drew closer to me… It was like electricity had shook me out of my state of confusion, and there I was, kissing Jack Brewer, my crush, who I thought would have to _be_ kissed, but instead he turned out to be the one _to_ kiss. And that lucky girl was me. I pulled him even closer to me, and after 10 seconds, he pulled away.

"Does this mean…" I say numbly, still lost in his dreamy gaze.

"I think it does," he answered my question without me asking it, for he just knew me like that.

And our lips met, I could feel him smiling. Jack twirled my hair with his hands behind me absent-mindedly. We separated, and from the look in his eyes, I knew that we understood each other perfectly, and there was no need to explain anymore.

From across the street, Amber was taking a stroll in her cutest outfit, coming over to Kim and Jack, who had been laughing together at their final discovery of love.

"Hey, babe," Amber said in her cutest and most brattish-like voice EVER.

"Uhm… What?" Jack said, a defensive note in his voice.

"You'll see," she said, and pulled herself straight forward to Jack, kissing him, and I had to look away, because Amber had a demon-ish look in her eyes as she clutched at Jack's shirt as she was trying to be pushed away by him.

"AAAHHHHH!" I couldn't control myself, such ferocity had overtaken me, I jumped onto Amber and started screaming at her. Amber threw me off with a tremendous, heavy heave.

"Jealous?" Amber snarled, with a cackling, gasping laugh as she saw the ferocious look in my eyes.

"Well get a load of this!" I couldn't control myself, I was so overcome with anger and fear, I hugged Jack, let go of him, and said, although unsure of it myself, "Jack and I, are… Dating." I turned just in time to see the menacing look from Amber's eyes vanish. "And if you DARE kiss MY BOYFRIEND, ONE more time, I'LL—"

"Kim," Jack says, and I think he's trying to stop me from saying something I'll regret, but instead, he surprises me.

"We can keep it a secret; she won't know WHAT'S coming!"

**Just another one-shot, this story is actually one of my BEST so far! Tell us what you think about it, and write a review! YAAAAY **_**KICK WILL PREVAIL ALWAYS IN THE EEENNNDDD!**_


	2. Sick

**Kim's POV**

I walked out of the dojo at the end of practice on a Wednesday afternoon, the wind blowing my loose strands of hair from my ponytail out of my face, the bitter cold days of December. "Wow, that was a tiring practice, Rudy was really working us today" I say, coughing from a cold I caught from the bitter cold of December. "Yeah, he doesn't give mercy," Jack joked around, and I cough-laughed back. "That cold's really getting at ya, I think you should stay home for a couple days…"

I listen to him and don't go to practice the following Saturday, staying in bed, retaliating as the hot soup touched my shivering lips. I coughed into my elbow, taking a Kleenex from my bedside table and _PWOOT!_ My nose honked like a horn. Maybe that's why people call it a honker!

"Hey honey how's the soup? You okay?" my mom walked into my room and sat at my desk which was covered in tissues I had thrown from my bed after being used. "Okay, I guess… I dish I cud get oud'a bed, do" my stuffy nose was having an effect on my words from being so stuffy. "How long dill it dast?" I looked at my mother as my TV stopped for a commercial break. "You ready for more medicine?" my mom replied with a question instead of answering.

"yeah…" but I really wished I could've gotten out of my bed and practice in the dojo with the gang but my mom said otherwise. "I'm dot dat sick" and threw my hands over my face with a guilty expression.

"let's just get that medicine in you before anything else, 'kay hon?" and she left the room, only returning later with a teaspoon with bubbling hot purple GOOP. No, actually it was cold, disgusting, purple slop that my mom fed me like I was an infant or something.

"EEeewww… Mah, does id have do be dat disgudding?" and I coughed again into my hand.

"let me bring you in an icepack to cool your temperature, hon" and she returned a minute later with a cold ice water, a pill in hand, and an icepack for my forehead.

**xXxXx**

**Jack's POV**

"Is Kim going to be okay, do ya think? She hasn't been in school for five days straight, I bet she's got a lot to catch up on when she gets back, but—OH! I can't believe she was this sick! I wish I could—" but a commotion by the doorway made our heads turn. It was Kim!

"It's Kim!" I shout, and I stood up from the mats on the dojo floor where I was getting my fighting gloves off. "Kim! You okay?" but she sounded fine when she spoke.

"Yeah, my mom's miracle cough medicine _actually_ worked! I just came here to let you guys know that I'm fine; I'm just coming to get to know what I need to catch up on. I need to rest still, my mom says, though" she smiled at us, and her vibe was cheerful and I knew that she was finally better, she finally recovered from the terrible December sickness.

"I'm glad you've finally recovered, it mustn't have felt that great" Milton remarked where he was stationed over at a punching dummy. "I once had to share my bedroom with my uncle Bernstein, he had the flu and was _vomiting_ in plain sight all over my room. I feel pity for you Kim!" and he weakly swung punches at the punching dummy as Jack turned to Kim. "We've just been practicing our side kicks/flying sidekicks, so you haven't missed much!" I reply to Kim, and she nods in understanding. "Thanks Jack, I'll see you around" and she left the dojo, closing her jacket around her tightly against the billowing snow, her cheeks turning bright red and her nose sniffling.

"Is she walking home in this cold?" I turn to Rudy. "Seems so, Jack, but why don't you walk with—" Rudy replied, but I interrupted him by saying, "she's going to catch another cold! Rudy—where's your car parked?" "You're not thinking of _driving_ it, are you!?" Rudy stopped what he was doing to face me. "let me drive, Jack, I don't know _what_ you're thinking!" and he ran out of the building, me on his tracks in seconds flat.

"common! Where is she?" but snow had started to fall and was obscuring their vision. "There!" I answered my own question and ran towards Captain Corndog where she was walking along the side of. "Kim!" I yell. "KIM!" and she turned her head to face me. "Jack? What're you doing out here? It's freezing!" she scolded me, and I was tempted to call her off for her doing that exact thing, but stopped myself. "we can drive you home, Kim" so we drove her home, but at her apartment complex the wind was even stronger and more furious here than it was at the strip mall.

"Here you are!" I yell to Kim over the howling of wind, dropping her off at her apartment in which she shared with her mom. "Thanks, Jack I'll see you around, then" and walked off to her house, closing tightly the jacket around her once more, but then—the wind was so strong, Kim held onto the railing as she went up the four stone steps to the line of apartments, but it was so strong—Kim! KIM! She tripped over a step and fell in the cold rocks to the side of the walkway.

"KIM! And I jumped out of the car, running up to her. "You okay?" but with a gut-wrenching reality check, she didn't respond and I panicked. "RUDY!" I call back over to the car, and I let a tear slip from my cheek. "She isn't talking!" and Rudy jumped out of the car, coming over to us while holding the railing for support.

"Jack, we need to get her indoors, do you know her house number?" but I had memorized it from coming over to her house the countless times before. "Yeah, just hold her for me I got the house" and we arrived at Kim's house in at least two minutes the most. Her mom was at the door, bundled in scars so that you could only see the block-like glasses coming up over them. "Yesh?" her voice was muffled by the many layers of winter clothing.

"it's Kim, she fell and we don't know if she's awake!" I frantically called over the wind, and suddenly Kim's mom rushed us all inside, where a fire was crackling and the mood was cheery.

"Set her on the couch—" Kim's mom ordered to Rudy and I, and she went to get a warm pack to warm up. "How'd it happen?" she asked, taking her mug of cocoa to come sit down on the couch with us where we were trying to get a signal from Kim that she was awake. At least she had a pulse, and it wasn't a hard fall.

"she was—I guess—pushed by the wind and fell over!" Rudy said, looking jealous at the warm mug of hot chocolate in Mrs. Crawford's hands.

"Do you want some cocoa?" Mrs. Crawford asked as she tossed over countless blankets on top of Kim, then ran over to the beeping microwave, rushed over to Kim, and laid the warm-pack on her forehead.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Rudy said rather too friendly, and then scowled when she wasn't looking. "women…!" Rudy said sarcastically under his breath and I managed a smile.

"Where's your bathroom?" Rudy asked politely while jogging on the spot as if he had ridden from Seaford to Arizona without a pit stop. "Down the hall and there's a sign on the door, Mr.—Uh—"

"It's Rudy, Mrs. Crawford" Rudy replied, before rushing down the hall. "Could you keep an eye on Kim for me, darling?" Mrs. Crawford said, before rushing into the garage, "I forgot the cocoa's in the garage again!" but she didn't seem very cheerful after Kim's accident.

"Sure" I reply, and look down onto Kim. She looked so peaceful, as everyone does when they're asleep. I brushed back her bangs and smiled slightly, because I had never been this close to Kim's face before, and I leaned in more, slightly turning my head to position into Kim's. I put my hand under Kim's head and brought it up to level with mine. I brushed back her bangs, yet again, and leaned to kiss Kim Crawford. Without Kim's mom around and with Rudy busy in the bathroom, no one would see, so I pressed my lips against Kim's and stayed there for 5 seconds before coming back up, and then leaned back in again, caressing her face in my hands as my lips met her soft unconscious lips, and even though they were both short, I finally kissed Kim.

Then, almost as a coincidence, Kim's eyes flicker open; Rudy and Kim's mom come back in simultaneously, as if a fairy tale. I quickly withdrew from her, and she smiled up at me.

"Mrs. Crawford! Kim, she's—" but Kim quickly motioned a signal to stop. "Oh, never mind! Go back to making cocoa, I thought she was moving, never mind it was just her hair…" and I smiled back at Kim in curiosity. She suddenly brought her arms around my neck and yanked me towards her; I stumbled and fell over her on accident. I silently laughed and my lips were tempted to kiss Kim again, so I leaned in and Kim leaned in also, and we kissed in silence together, I was hugging Kim and she was kissing me with even more meaning and I didn't want to stop until I heard: "Cocoa's done!" and I got up over Kim where I had fallen on her, blushed, and went over to get cocoa. Then when Kim's mom, Rudy and I were all seated she made a huge act of suddenly waking up, saying: "cocoa!" and we all gasped and laughed, although I knew the secret all along.

"My prince!" she giggled, and only I knew what it meant.

"My sleeping beauty…" and without caring who was watching this time, I sat on the couch with Kim and kissed her until her mom made us break up when she thought she had seen enough.

"Will you be my girlfriend?—Oh, um, Mrs. Crawford, may I date your daughter?" I turned to her mom and she nodded while smiling.

"Yes! But, um, there's something you might wanna know…" and Kim blushed, but this was serious. "You know, I may still be sick, so—"

"I'm going to be sick now—!" but Kim just laughed. I smiled guiltily, and her mom gave me an now-you-know-better-before-kissing-my-child kind of looks. I just laughed along with Kim. I guess this could be our happily ever after.


	3. Meeting Him

**Jack's POV**

I tugged annoyingly at the collar of my fancy, tight-bound striped flannel shirt that was a size too small for me. I brought my wrist to my face and looked at the time on my watch, and I was surprised only two minutes had passed while I was in line. I wait behind a short girl (about my age) with streaked blond hair put up into a messy ponytail. She looks my way and I quickly turn around. I didn't want her to see me staring at her, but she does and speaks up. "Um, do I know you?" and she gives me a crooked smile, running her fingers through her side bangs cutely.

"No." I reply, but she did know me. Or, she might've seen me in Seaford High at one point in the halls, but other than that I didn't see her anywhere else.

"I feel like you're familiar, though…" and she bent her knee, popping her hip out and tapping her chin in thought.

"Oh." And I wanna move into a different line, but this one is the only one in the store. She's making me blush and I don't want her noticing this. "It's your turn—" I point to the checkout counter where the cashier is drumming his fingers impatiently. She seems startled at first, but quickly recovers and walks over to the cashier. I see she had about five chocolate boxes in her hands.

"Quite a chocolate craver myself…" she murmured to the cashier, brushing her bangs with her fingers again and giving the checkout man a dimpled smile. The cashier, also named Jason from the tag pinned to his shirt, mustered a smile and his freckles burned with blush. I envied his place, but tried not to show it and I breathed tightly within my casing shirt.

"What's your name?" the cute girl swung around, whipping her ponytail over her shoulder and my mind is suddenly blank and slow. She smiles and her dimples appear once more, and I notice she has brown eyes, matching almost the exact shade of mine.

"Uh—I—my name—Jack," I managed before my insides seem to melt and I feel weak-kneed.

"Well, bye then Jack!" and she smiles even brighter before walking out of Walgreens, the doors automatically sliding aside and I wish I could've asked for her name as well.

"Hey—!" but she was too fast leaving and I sigh deeply, bringing my items to the cashier who is also staring after her.

"That's what brings me through these days, you know what I mean?" Jason laughed, but, seeing my expression, he became quiet until my total came and I brought out my wallet.

**Kim's POV**

"Mo-om! I'm home!" I yell to my mom from the kitchen of the apartment building that I had jogged to. "I got the chocolates for movie nig—_seriously_! They melted!" I throw the chocolates into the freezer and grab a Gatorade from the fridge.

"I want _chocolaaaate_!" my sister wines as she bursts out unexpectedly from her bedroom. My mom and dad are divorced, so my mom made a decision, by the looks of her bills, to move into a less-expensive homing until they could afford something more. There are three bedrooms, a kitchen and living room tightly bound together by the entranceway, and one bathroom. Come on, living with a bratty sister like Brianna (age 5), things were going to be a nightmare with her.

"No, mom and I are saving it for movie ni—just a nibble, okay?" I say, dropping my voice to a whisper. I take a chocolate cube from the freezer and hand it to my sister, who gives me a bear hug and runs to her room screaming: "I HAVE SOMETHING NO ONE CAN KNOW ABOUT!" but her strange screaming doesn't bring my mom out of her room.

"I'm just picking out my PJ's!" my mom calls to me in welcoming, and I pop open the Gatorade, gulping down about half the bottle. I think about the boy in Walgreens, and how he seemed strangely familiar. That's when it hits me, and I almost choke on the chlorine-colored juice I was drinking. When I wanted to change P.E. for a higher level one, that boy was in it and he was toned all over his arms and legs. His name was Jack when Mr. Millerton called attendance. I didn't decide to stay in that class, but I might've caught a glimpse of his shaggy hair or tight shirts through the jumble of kids rushing in the halls.

"How's preschool?" I walk in on my little sister doing a back flip on top of a mat of cushioning pillows. Thank goodness for that. "You've really improved!" I remark as she sticks her landing and curtsies to me.

"Good, but da oder kids don wanna do dimnadics wit me!" she cries out with a stuffy nose. I hand her a tissue and she blows with a disturbing _honk!_ I try to ignore it.

"What, Ms. Muffles?" I laugh, and she puts her hands on her hips, giving me the stink eye. She smiles when she remembers the chocolate, though. "Preschool's fine, but no one else wants to do gymnastics with me!" she pouts, stomping her foot on the ground, then doing a cartwheel to the other end of her room. "Hey, Mrs. Elastic, how about we do that in the grasses outside the apartments? You know mom has enough to pay without a trip to the emergency room!" and we laugh at this, because we don't want to have to worry about money and pressing matters like bills.

"There's dog doo-doo out there, though. Kimmy don't make me! Last time I thought it was—MUD!" and she grimaces cutely at the thought of it. "But then you told me it was doo-doo, and I cried, and I had—I had _nightmares_, sissy!" and I smile warmly at her when she tells me this. "Doggy business everywhere—and—and—and I stepped in it _everywhere!_" she giggles after a moment of thinking about the dream.

"Alright, just don't knock anything over!" I warn, and she nods seriously. I leave the crack of the door open to spy, but she just brings out her preschool books and sounds aloud the different words. Then there's a knock on the door, and I walk to get it, leaving my sister to her things.

"Hello—" but I quickly stop. "Oh, hi Jack! What are you doing around here?" I questioned him, and he smiled at me.

"I wanted to know if you went to Seaford High—I mean, incase I've mistaken you as somebody else…" but I could see in his eyes he knows this answer.

"Yes. I mean—yes as in I go to Seaford High, not that you've mistaken me as someone else—is that all?" I say, getting ready to close the door.

"No! Er—wait—" and I open the door more wider, my sister's loud voice now more audible. "Can you come outside for a moment?" he asks, and I raise my eyebrows.

"Only for a quick—er—moment," he says, and so I follow him around the corner, leading out to a dead end in an unused alley where some dumpsters lay off to the side.

**Jack's POV**

"Only for a quick—er—moment," I say to the girl who I had met at Walgreens, who I believe her name is Kim Crawford. I'm surprised when she follows me, almost noiselessly; cautiously.

"What did you want to ask me?" but Kim doesn't leave within seconds. Her lips are cracked from the summer's heat and she wipes her hands down her pants from sweaty palms. She twirls her ponytail in one hand uncertainly, and then her feet move to change direction.

"Wait!" I run up to her, and suddenly she's really close to my face.

"If you weren't going to talk, why should I stay?" and I can sense annoyance in her voice. I didn't want her to think I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to stare at her for a really long time. Okay, so I didn't want to _talk, _I just didn't want her to go, either. I want to kiss her really badly, but she's as close to a stranger to me as I am to her. She senses the closeness as well, but doesn't push me away. She's staring rock hard into my eyes and I feel aware of her hand close to mine, so I fumble with her fingers very numbly and she doesn't move, so I lock my fingers in hers.

"I wish I met you earlier…" I say to Kim, running my fingers through her bangs gently. She notices my touch and steps away, unlocking her hands and running back home. I scared her, and now there was a possibility of never being that close to her again. I hear a door slam, a lock click and eerie silence. What have I done…?

**Kim's POV**

I run back home, feeling as though Jack's hands were still locked in mine and could still smell his breath coming closer to my lips. I ruffle my bangs from the wave he put them in, and swing open the door to my apartment, 14B, and breaking into a cold sweat as I collapse onto the couch.

"You okay, Kimmy?" My little sister pipes up, and I don't react to the nickname because I'm still numb at what just happened. He is known as the schools bad boy and now I know exactly why; he kissed all the girls—no, tried kissing them by _surprise!_

"Fine," I say shakily, running my fingers through my bangs and running back to the door to lock it. My heart pounding, I took another swig of Gatorade, wiped it from my mouth with my arm, and went to my bedroom. I changed into my PJ's and set the room up for movie night Sunday. Hopefully, just _hopefully_ Mama Mia could get Jack's lips out of my mind.

**Jack's POV**

I replayed the scenario over and over in my head. Why had she run so quickly? So quickly away from _me?_ What did I do wrong? Did I say something? Maybe ruffling her bangs was a bit too close for comfort for her, so she got scared and ran. Then again, she IS almost a stranger to me, and she hasn't even gotten a decent conversation in with me. What was I thinking, forcefully kissing her? I've only dated seven girls in my life, and Kim was like none of them; her dimples, her smile, her small giggle: all unique and all hers.

I run fast out of Kim's apartment complex and hop on my dirt bike, peddling away from that place as fast as I could go without popping a tire. I don't head straight home, I head for Yoasis where the gang would be and where I could try to forget about what I just did.

"Hey! Jack!" I hear my buddies call as the bell dings in my arrival as I open the door to the yogurt shop to meet the gang.

"You look… dazed? Jack, you okay?" Milton asks me, pulling me a chair out from where it was tucked under the table and I sit down.

"Bike ride, just kind of winded…" and I take off a waffle cone from a stack by the different flavor machines in a row. I can feel the gang's stares following me as I pour out Pomegranate Power ice cream from the machine by pulling down a nozzle. I drizzle on gummy worms, chocolate rocks, caramel cream and raspberries before taking it to the cashier to be weighed. I owe four dollars, fifty cents and I bring out my wallet, taking out four crisp bills and handing them to the girl behind the counter in an apron and a neat bun.

"Thank you for choosing Yoasis!" the cashier pipes up, and I turned to face the gang. "What?" I defend at their suspicious stares.

"Yo, yo, I got this!" and Jerry got up all in my face like Acne Cream! Like… wow. "Yep, it's a girl… Or your mom just told you you're never going to get a job and your career's going downhill without inheriting any amount of money!" Jerry suddenly exclaimed, a goofy smile on his face.

"No! But, seriously, Jerry, look at me. Come on. I'm already considered a model!" and I waved my hands over my face as a visual aid without dropping my ice cream. I drop into the chair Milton brought out for me, and dig into my ice cream without daring to meet the taunting stares of the boys.

"It's a girl, I mean you can see the way he's acting; it's in all boy genes!" Milton says as if it's rocket science. Maybe because… IT IS!

"Okay, alright, because I know I can tell you guys anything…" I drop my voice to a whisper. "It's Kim Crawford." But the strange part, was that the gang's expression didn't change a smidge.

"Yeah, she might be the hottest girl in school, Jack!" Jerry says incredulously.

"Yeah, I know that." I say. "I hope she forgives me, though…" this comment sure changes their expressions and they lean in for the story.

**Kim's POV**

I hop off the bus with thanks to the driver and rush to my first class. First period goes by fast, and follows the rest of the day until I find myself hopping off the bus and turning the corner to my apartment complex. I meet a certain _somebody_ along the way, and become very anxious and nervous for what he has to say.

"Kim—I'm sorry—" and he waits for everyone to leave the bus stop. I'm surprised he knows my name, but that isn't my main worry at that point. "I didn't mean to scare you—" he starts, but I smile warmly at him.

"You didn't. I wanted to kiss you, I just didn't think my mom was going to approve of my acts…" then it hits me. I didn't need to worry about those things any more. I wasn't in middle school and more, I was turning into my own woman now. I let my reassuring side take over. "Then again, I'm my own woman…"

I smile at my words and Jack laughs with relief. I let him take over, he pulls me close, his toned arms embracing me and my arms curled around his neck. The moment for his lips to reach mine; they soon do and I have never felt so liked. His lips were soft and felt warm against mine. I didn't know if I was okay with kissing a boy at my age, but... I ignored my self conciousness.

"I think this means we're…" I start, leaning into his shoulder.

"Yes, this means we're together…" and his scent of manly cologne made me feel like he could be trusted.


End file.
